1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light generation devices and, more particularly, to a vertical cavity surface emitting semiconductor laser (VCSEL) with a triangle prism optical cavity resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light generation devices such as semiconductor laser diodes having optical cavities for light generation are commonly known and have been implemented in numerous applications in the art. However, in prior art semiconductor laser diodes, light generation in the optical cavity leads to drawbacks such as unfavorable internal reflection conditions for lateral propagation of optical modes and lower quality factors of vertical optical cavities with higher threshold currents. There is therefore a general need in the art for a light generation device that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks in the prior art, and more particularly, a light generation device with an optical cavity (such as a VCSEL) that can operate with favorable internal reflection conditions for lateral propagation of optical modes and optimal quality factors of light generation in vertical optical cavities.